twonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailonse (Country)
Mailonse is the country united from Alliance Mailonse in the year 3231. It is the first major country made after the World War which wiped out the world. It is made from the two nations Triplemania (North) and South Mailonse (South). It's current president is GunnerTeam who was elected in the July 3232 election. Economy The economy of Mailonse is the greatest economy in the world as of the first week of July 3232. It's economy is currently $72,650 and ¢1.5. It is sponsored with the AK company and has earned an estimated $125,000 from them. Wars So far there has been a civil war in Mailonse with Mailonse defeating all of Monarchist Mailonse, Facist Mailonse, and Free Mahrens. These have gained Mailonse hate and love by civilians. Overall, the military has boosted after this. There were also three minor wars. They were (in year order) The Retaking of Mahrens (Mailonse VS Mahrens), The 2nd Mailonsan war (Mailonse VS Memeland & Pokemon), and The Crusmailonsan war (Mailonse VS Crusmania). The war of Tribes has just gone (August 3232). It means Mailonse have now captured the whole island Government Mailonse is currently the only country to be run by many people. It has a standard democratic election which makes it a popular choice for up and coming politicians * President: GunnerTeam * Vice President: ATriplet123 * Commander: Bill * Senior Advisor: None (Previously Friendly777) * Head Investor: klan123 Flags Mailonse has gone through 3 flags over its short term but now are settling on one design. A circle in the middle symbolizes Imperium lake and more things and a 'mining ring' outside with 8 stars (states) on it. The state flags are below (in order) Tripmania flag.png|Tripmania TheSouthernStripes.png|South Mailonse Mahrens Flag.png|Mahrens Memeland flag.png|Memeland Pokemon Flag.png|Pokemon Rotu Flag.png|Imperium Drawing (4).png|Tribeopholia WestMahrensFlag.png|West Mahrens States Tripmania Tripmania was the first country to arise after The World War and is now a state in Mailonse. It used to be the whole of Northern Mailonse but then it came into Alliance Mailonse where it was eventually united. It is now the leading state in Mailonse and houses the capital and president. Capital is Imperium. The ex-capital was Diep before unification South Mailonse South Mailonse was another country which closely arrived to The World War. It was the second country in Mailonse and the second in Alliance Mailonse. Without this, Mailonse would not be unified. It is the southern territory of Mailonse and is also a popular area. It is the current relative of Ancient Mailonse. Its Ex-Capital was Deronse. Mahrens Mahrens is a region of Mailonse which is on another island. Its the only part of Mailonse outside the island except the Ecz Islands. Mahrens often wants independence, and it got independence in 3232, before The Retaking Of Mahrens. It was originally a part of South Mailonse, before the union. It was named after the Merenz tribe. It is now struggling in its fight against the sheer power and economy of Mailonse. Its capital is Deko. West Mahrens West Mahrens is the newly expanded part of Mahrens, at the westernmost part on the island. Ecz islands The Ecz islands are the islands on the east side of Mailonse which are home to the Ecz tribe. The treaty has not been officially signed yet, so, technically Ecz and Mailonse are in a raging war. Like Mahrens, they are struggling against Mailonse in a long war for independence, but they look like they are going to loose... Memeland An old friendly nation in the middle of Mailonse who, after inception, signed a treaty that Mailonse could absorb them at any given moment. This happened the next day, and Mailonse was proud of it. This may be the future capital of Mailonse if GDP per Capita improve, so this state has a long way ahead of it... Pokemon Memeland's neighbor. It also took part in this treaty to absorb them. But in the 'war', Pokemon fought back for some reason! This resulted in the torturing of many soldiers, and a brutal end to their fateful lives. It is currently a well-respected place of Mailonse, and is the greenest part of the whole island! Tribeopholia Tribeopholia is a newly formed state in Mailonse after the Tribal Civil War in which Mailonse defeated the tribes. This is home to the reminents of those fallen tribes, and it is filthy. Mailonse does have plans to clean it up, but tribespeople don't care about the utter mess that they've created in their own state at all. Imperium Another part of the tribe, abandoned by the tribespeople this time. It is a well-respected place with luxury hotels and one of the cleanest enviroments in all of Mailonse. It has 1/5 the population of Mailonse, which is outstanding considering it is only 1/11 the land mass of Mailonse. Cruzon Cruzon is the captured part of Crusmania, taken in The Crusmailonsan war. It currently has no flag.